


Icy

by Aluminium_Foil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Furry, M/M, POV Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: It's cold.It's Christmas.Gavin doesn't fair to well.[Furry AU]





	Icy

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 on my phone doesn't like non-existent tags oof
> 
> Also this was made when I was half asleep, I don't beta read and this is poorly/barely edited  
> Sorry

This winter was an ass.

 

Gavin's wardrobe has more warm jackets than what he's seen his mother buy over the years, but her fur was soft and thick.

 

His ragdoll fur is a fucking joke.

 

Doing police work seemed to do a number on the fluff that was most exposed, but altogether it just turned to shit because of the countless scars restricting the fur from growing back.

 

In hindsight maybe someone should have warned him about it, though it wouldn't have stopped him from catching bad guys like he wanted to since he was a kid.

 

With a shit-ton of jackets and scarves it should of have done something to keep the detective warm from the icy snow layered over everything; but they just didn't cut it apparently.

 

***

 

Gavin's work was living hell right now.

 

Freezing his nuts off in the early December cold, working on a horrific case where  _ kids  _ were being kidnapped and murdered, and his android partner hovering around in his personal space like the robot  _ wasn't aware it was driving the detective  _ **_fucking crazy_ ** .

 

Although the cherry on top to the Terminator problem was that Gavin had a damn crush on the guy, which wasn't going away anytime soon with ‘Mr. Never Cold Husky’ not being affected at all by the weather.

 

_ “Why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ does he wear such casual shit in winter!?” Gavin asked Tina, during a gay one-sided rant they were having over Nines. _

 

_ “He's modeled after a Siberian Husky, and he's an android Gav, I thought you knew this?” Tina replied. _

 

_ “I know but- he normally tries to keep up the facade of being real, and I've seen other damned huskys wearing warm jackets at least!” he exclaimed. _

 

_ “Well I don't know man, if you want to know so much fuckin' ask him” _

 

When he finally asked about it, Nines only shrugged and gave a sly grin.

 

“I have my secrets”

 

That only sparked more questions.

 

***

 

Christmas was right around the corner, and Gavin was  **_fucked_ ** .

 

With the holiday came the cursed Christmas party the precinct was hosting, which brought so many  _ “Oh fuck” _ s because Nines was asking him to  **come.**

 

***

 

When the day came, Gavin rocked up with Tina in tow, both sporting ugly Christmas sweaters they bought each other for the occasion (Gavin had multiple layers underneath and a thick scarf).

 

And the second Tina saw Nines heading over, she whispered in Gavin's ear “ _ Good luck”  _ before running off in the direction of food.

 

It took only a second to realise what the fox meant.

 

_ Oh shit _

 

“Hello, detective” a monotone voice greeted.

 

“Uh, hi Nines” Gavin replied hesitantly. 

 

_ Way to go. _

 

“How are you?” Nines asked

 

“I’m pretty good” Gavin lied “How about you?”

 

Nines raised a sceptical eyebrow before answering “I'm well”

 

Gavin hummed as response, and they fell into a short, awkward silence.

 

“Would you like to have a drink with me?” the android asked.

 

Gavin smiled minutely “Yeah, sure”

 

When they arrived at the drinks table Gavin saw a familiar golden tail in the corner of his eye.

 

“Oh, hello Detective Reed!” chirped Connor from across the table, “And hello Nines!”

 

Nines gave a quick nod to Connor while Gavin just grumbled.

 

They grabbed their drinks as quickly as they could, both not wanting to get caught up in the golden retriever's infinite conversations.

 

Gavin followed Nines to the opposite end of the room, where there were chairs and small tables, and sat down.

 

Nines took a sip of his spiked thirium before speaking, “What are you doing this Christmas?”

 

_ Just gonna drink and watch old movies  _ was the reality, but Gavin choose to say “Nothing much really”

 

The android hummed “Then would you like to come over to my apartment to celebrate?”

 

Gavin froze.

 

_ He's inviting me over? For Christmas!?? _

 

He huffed a laugh, then mumbled “Okay, yeah- sure”

 

_ God, what the ever-loving fuck is happening. _

 

Nines beamed, and his unsure aura became warm.

 

***

 

When Gavin finally saw Tina again that night, she was stumbling over to them.

 

“Jesus Christ, Tina, how much have you drank?!” 

 

“Nothin’ much- not enough to worry about” she drawled, fox tail dragging along the ground behind her.

 

“Doesn't look like it” Gavin replied stubbornly “Come over and sit the fuck down”

 

Nines was sitting across from Gavin, amused at the sight.

 

Tina sat down, and immediately caught the ragdoll's tail when it came into proximity of her paws.

 

Gavin just huffed while the silver fox toyed with the short fur.

 

***

 

“Uh, detective..” Nines hesitantly spoke.

 

“Just call me Gavin, Nines” Gavin replied, “What is it?”

 

The husky chewed his lower lip for a second before answering “Could you… come with me?” Nines faltered.

 

_ Is Nines... anxious? _

 

Gavin nodded his head, “Okay.”

 

Nines stood up and walked off, Gavin following behind.

 

When Nines stopped the android looked more unsure and anxious than when they asked to come over here.

 

Gavin stopped across from him.

 

Nines looked up.

 

Gavin looked up.

 

**_Mistletoe._ **

 

_ Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit _

 

Nines still looked hesitant when they met eyes.

 

Gavin took a step forward.

 

***

 

When Gavin woke up in the morning, it was to the smell of coffee.

 

Pulling the covers off himself, he sat up and stretched, then placed his feet down on the floor to get up.

 

He didn't bother to put on pants when he walked out of the room.

 

Standing in the kitchen was Nines, glaring at a pan of pancakes that he was cooking.

 

_ Burning actually, by the looks of it. _

 

“Good mornin’, Nines” Gavin yawned.

 

Nines never let up the stare on the pancakes, but smiled when he replied “Good morning, Gavin”

 

Gavin strolled over the the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

 

“What you burnin’?” He asked.

 

Nines’ brow furrowed and he huffed.

 

“They're supposed to be pancakes but they're not cooking right” the husky said.

 

“No surprise honestly, the stove is garbage and that pan is awful for pancakes” Gavin sipped his coffee.

 

Nines eventually gave up after the fifth pancake burned.

 

***

 

The morning was nice, Gavin eating pancakes while they watched the news and discussed random things.

 

Eventually Nines admited why he doesn't wear warm clothes in winter to keep up the “real” facade (it's out of spite).

 

_ I woke up to this. _

 

Nines was gorgeous.

 

And to Nines, Gavin was handsome.


End file.
